ready_player_one_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade Watts
Wade Owen Watts (born August 12, in the year 2024 (in the digital book), 2026 (in the paper book) or 2027 (in the movie)) is the protagonist and narrator of Ernest Cline's novel, Ready Player One. He is a poor orphan from the Stacks surrounding metropolitan Oklahoma City. Wade names his OASIS character Parzival after Percival, the Arthurian knight famous for his quest for the Holy Grail, and dedicates his life to finding James Halliday's Easter egg. He is currently in a relationship with Samantha Cook. Character Appearance As Wade Watts Wade is described as nerdy, heavy, and average looking. It's known he loses weight later on in the novel by forcing himself to exercise in order to use the OASIS. As Parzival His appearance is similar to Danté with the exception of a gold ThunderCats belt buckle. He made his avatar more muscular and thinner than his real self. He only wears some jeans and a T-shirt at the beginning, but later levels up and gets more outfits. In the film, Parzival has grayish skin with blue tattoos. His hair look, as chosen at the start of the movie is windswept with wind originally blowing his hair constantly until Art3mis stopped that effect. His hair itself is a white with blue streaks throughout. This remains his chosen hair look for the movie, even switching back after testing out a punk style in preparation for his date at the Distracted Globe with Art3mis. For the date, Parzival changed into the suit of his favorite character from Bonsai, but his general clothing is a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a vest over it that has a golden sword on the back. Parzival wears a belt that has a gun holster on the right side, but the holster is empty. The only time Parzival is seen carrying a gun in the holster is during the final battle on Planet Doom. After the detonation of the Cataclyst and the restoration of Parzival through the 1981 Quarter, Parzival's appearance is reduced to a simple T-shirt and jeans due to Parzival losing his character progression and with it, all of the weapons and items he had acquired. He retains the windswept hair however. As Wade3 Wade3 is the name given to Wade's avatar whenever he is at OPS #1873 on Ludus. The avatar continues to look the same. Personality Wade is quick-witted and passionate, his dedication to being a gunter by finding the egg fuels his desire to win. He is extremely knowledgeable in 1980s video games and spent a lot of time in hiding from his aunt to practice as much video games listed in Anorak's Almanac as possible. His determination is essential for his success in the contest. Relationships Family Alice Alice was the young aunt of Wade. Alice was known to verbally abuse her nephew, alongside her current boyfriend Rick. As Alice was shown to often yell at Wade and sell his possessions. Although often resentful of his aunt's Behavior, Wade still sees Alice as a close relative of his and did not think she deserved to die when she and Rick died in a bombing. Clare Watts/Vathrorn Clare Watts is the daughter of Wade after the battle of the Oasis as she and along with her sisters and brother, as she watches her father reopen the Oasis as she got to create her Avatar as she names her after Vathrorn as she made her into a character from the Dar Crystal, as her father allows her to be best friends with Eric Meyer/Tails and Amy McAulley/Princess Aurora. Estefania Watts/Beatrice Estefania Watts/Beatrice is the second daughter of Wade and Samantha as she is the identical twin sister of Clare Watts, as she named her Avatar after her grandmother. Mikaela Watts/Nightmare Mikaela Watts/Nightmare is the third daughter of Wade as she is the younger sister of Clare and Estefania, as she is the twin sister of Lawrence, her Avatar's name is Nightmare as her favorite places in the Oasis is the disco world, Minecraft, Marvel world and a few others. Friends Helen/Aech Helen was Wade's friend in the OASIS for five years despite the fact they never meet in person. When Wade was picked up by Helen, he felt surprised. Toshiro/Daito Not much was told about Daito other then the fact that he was Shoto's Brother. They meet at The Basement after Aech sent them an invitation. And later at the quest of Ultraman. Akihide/Shoto Shoto was close friends with Wade and was a brother to Daito in the OASIS. They met in The Basement for the first time and later on the Ultraman Quest. He then was seen on the IOI Database along with personal details. And later killed on the final battle on Anorak's Castle Mrs. Gilmore Mrs. Gilmore was a kind old lady who showed concern on Wade's behalf. Wade thought of her as a grandmotherly figure, and felt grief for her when she died in a bombing. Love Interests Samantha Cook/Art3mis Samantha Cook first meets Parzival when both are searching for the hidden easter egg in The OASIS. Even when she rejects him, Wade continues to persist in his attempts to start a relationship with her. Eventually, after the hunt is over the two reconcile and Art3mis admits her feelings for Wade. In the film, after Wade wins the hunt, he and Samantha (Art3mis) move in together and begin a romantic relationship. Enemies Nolan Sorrento Nolan Sorrento was one of the executives of IOI and the leader of the Sixers. Despite the fact that he and Wade never met in person, Wade hates Sorrento as much as the Sixers, especially after Nolan tried to blackmail and then murder him. This hatred has strengthened when Sorrento successfully murdered Wade's friend Daito. Wade didn't seem sympathetic when Sorrento was arrested and was discouraged that Sorrento could afford the more powerful lawyers. Sixers As stated in the early chapters, Wade is clearly disgusted by the Sixers' existence. He frequently mocks them and insults their members. Rick Rick does not like Wade. Category:Males Category:Billionaires Category:OASIS Administrators